Beast Boy
Garfield Mark Logan (ガーフィールド・マーク・ローガン, Kāfīrudo Māku Rōgan), also known as Beast Boy (ビースト・ボーイ, Bīsuto Bōi) was a former member of the Doom Patrol, and one of the five founding members of the Teen Titans. He has also been nicknamed as "Gar" (ガー, Kā) Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Greg Cipes (English), Kōki Miyata (Japanese) He wears his old black and purple Doom Patrol uniform, complete with gray gloves and purple sneakers. He abandoned the mask after Raven pointed out that Beast Boy's green skin effectively negated any chance of maintaining a secret identity. Gallery File:TT20_chibi_BeastBoy.jpg|chibi-version Beast Boy. Personality Beast Boy is the lighthearted jokester of the group, though he is often the butt of many jokes or backfiring pranks himself. When the other Titans are focused on important details he is usually the first to break in with a preposterous suggestion or an unnecessary joke. Due to this, others sometimes view him as immature, thickheaded, and cumbersome. However, he continually proves invaluable with his kindness, quick-thinking, and battle prowess. Although he jokes most of the time, Beast Boy can be serious when he wants to be. The team's interactions with Terra showed some of the most earnest and intense sides of Beast Boy's personality as he became her friend and lost her, but continued to believe in her and help her redeem herself. During Season 5, when the Titans clash with the old enemies of the Doom Patrol, the Brotherhood of Evil, Beast Boy begins to focus a lot more on the mission at hand and displays a new sincere side of himself throughout the season. Some people believe that Beast Boy wears a mask of laughter and happiness to disguise his sadness at what has happened in the past. There are a few instances in the show that he shows his true self. For example, in the episode The Beast Within, he becomes depressed and saddened when he believes that he has hurt Raven and the other Titans. He wears his old black and purple Doom Patrol uniform, complete with gray gloves and purple sneakers with seemingly Velcro straps. The costume also had a mask, but he discarded it after Cyborg told him it was goofy, and Raven pointed out that the mask would not hide his secret identity anyway as, since his skin is green, he does not really have one. Beast Boy also has pointy ears, which he finds to be an attractive quality of himself. He exhibits very feral habits as well, such as sitting with his feet on his chair and moving his ears up and down. He wears boxers. One pair may be his official fan merchandise pair, it is covered in small pictures of his many green transformations. Having transformed into most of the meat-producing animals, Beast Boy has lost his taste for meat and is now a vegeterian, which often gets him arguing with the others (especially Cyborg) because he constantly attempts to have the others adopt his culinary taste as well. He is also prone to causing much of the mischief around Titans Tower, such as the time he kept a large mutant moth larva hidden in his bedroom, whom he named Silkie. In "Can I Keep Him?", the larva devours much of the Tower while the team is on a mission fighting Johnny Rancid. While trying to hide him from the others, Beast Boy entrusts Silkie to Starfire to hide, who ends up adopting the creature. Beast Boy also has an obsession with owning a vehicle of his own, more specifically, a moped. In one episode, he acquires one and affectionately calls it the "B-Ped". Ironically, after using it to save the world from an alien tofu-like species, it falls to pieces. Relationships Friends and Allies *The Doom Patrol *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Ratchet **Prowl **Omega Supreme *Sari Sumdac *Isaac Sumdac *Carmine Fanzone *Titans North **Red Star **Argent **Kole **Gnarrk **Wonder Girl *Titans South **Pantha **Wildebeest **Hot Spot **Herald **Jericho *Titans East **Bumble Bee **Speedy **Aqualad **Más y Menos *Titans West **Bushido **Bobby **Melvin **Timmy Tantrum **Teether *Honorary Titans **Kid Flash **Killowat **Lightning **Ravager **Thunder **Tramm *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl *Wreck-Gar *Cybertron Elite Gard **Ultra Magnus **Jazz **Sentinel Prime **Blurr **Safeguard ***Jetfire ***Jetstorm Familiy *The Doom Patrol (surrogate family) *Mark Logan (father, deceased) *Marie Logan (mother, deceased) *Wildfire (younger brother) *Blackfire (older sister) *Galfore (adoptive father) Neutral *Darius Sumdac *Elita-1 *Red X *Soto *Terra *Jinx *Wasp *Constructicons **Dirt Boss **Mixmaster **Scrapper Rivals *Blackfire *Kitten Enemies *Blackfire *Kitten *Angry Archer *Meltdown *Colossus Rhodes *Meltdown's Experiments *Nanosec *Professor Princess *Headmaster *Master Disaster *Slo-Mo *Dreadscar *Ternion **Plasmus **Overload **Cinderblock *Mumbo Jumbo *Dr. Light *Puppet King *Trident *Mad Mod *Warp *Atlas *Control Freak *Killer Moth *Fang *Cironielian Chrysalis Eater *Master of Games *Punk Rocket *Johnny Rancid *H.I.V.E. **Brother Blood **H.I.V.E Headmistress **Gizmo **Mammoth **Billy Numerous **Kyd Wykkyd **Angel **Steamroller **See-More **Private H.I.V.E. **XL Terrestrial *Professor Chang *Katarou *Adonis *The Source *Newfu *The Locrix *Shrieker *Mother Mae-Eye *Brotherhood of Evil **Brain **Monsieur Mallah **Madame Rouge **General Immortus *Psimon *Kardiak *Andre LeBlanc *Ding Dong Daddy *Chesire *Radiation Monster *White Monster *Gordanians *Decepticons **Megatron **Shockwave **Blitzwing **Lugnut **Soundwave **Knock Out **Crusher **Swindle *Seekers **Starscream **Thundercracker **Dirge **Thrust **Sunstorm **Ramjet **Skywarp **Slipstream *Warrior Seekers **Skyquake **Dreadwing *Lockdown Powers and Abilities Animal Shapeshifting: Through an act of will, Beast Boy can transform his body into any known animal on Earth and sometimes even alien ones. When assuming the form of another animal, he also adopts that particular animal's physical characteristics: If he turns into a bird, he can fly, if he turns into a gorilla, he gains enhanced strength, etc. Beast Boy can always revert back to his human form at any time of his choosing. Beast Boy is incapable of speech in animal form unless he takes the form of an animal that can talk, such as a parrot (this is a major divergence from his original comic book counterpart, where Beast Boy can talk even as a transformed creature), and his "natural" green coloring remains the same in any form, making him easily recognizable. At one time, he complains "my arms get tired" after being told he doesn't need a vehicle of his own, suggesting he is the only flying Titan that performs any physical activity when doing so. Beast Boy's powers were altered by Mumbo Jumbo so that he could only change into inanimate objects as opposed to his usual repertoire of animals. His preferred forms, depending on task and necessity, are: *'Tyrannosaurus Rex': Heavy-duty combat *'Pteranodon': Flying, aerial combat and transporting teammates *'Falcon or Eagle': High-speed flight *'Kangaroo': Supreme boxing skills and enhanced jumping *'Cheetah, Horse or Ostrich': Enhanced running speed *'Lion, Tiger, Smilodon, Utahraptor or Velociraptor': Pouncing and lunging at enemies *'Brown Bear, Gorilla, Orangutan or Sasquatch': More versatile form and strength in hand-to-hand combat *'Whale, Apatosaurus, Ankylosaurus or Stegosaurus': Weighty slam-downs *'Blue Whale': Transporting teammates underwater *'Ram, Musk Ox, Bull, Hippopotamus, Rhinoceros, Elephant, Woolly Mammoth, or Triceratops': Charging through enemies *'Hummingbird': Evasion *'Turtle or Armadillo': Protection *'Dog or Wolf': Sniffing out trails *'Gecko or Spider': Wall-climbing *'Dolphin or Shark': Underwater duty *'Snake': Slithering into narrow places *'Fly, Mouse or Chameleon': Stealth *'Monkey, Chimpanzee or Baboon': Agility *'Polar Bear, Penguin or Camel': Enduring cold and hot climates *'Rabbit or Frog': Enhanced hopping *'Octopus, Squid or Python': Restraints and holding multiple objects *'Eel': Shock enemies and short out machines *'Flying Squirrel': Climb and glide *'Kitten': To do what he calls 'the face' which, apparently, most people can't resist. *In the episode Titans East part 2, he turned into a skunk to stink out Mas e Menos while they were charging at him. *'Microorganism': Microscopic duty *On Betrothed he turns into the alien dog and scares the guards *In the episode Every Dog has his Day he turns into a Giraffe to amuse Soto In his Werebeast form first obtained in combat with Adonis, Beast Boy possesses greatly enhanced strength, agility and speed, in addition to its heightened senses and exceptional combat reflexes. However, this form is apparently also more feral, and his human consciousness and judgment are partially subdued when in that form; as a result, this shape is rarely used. He is also able to transform into a gigantic alien dog form. However, he has only used this form once, so the full extent of his extraterrestrial powers is unknown. Having been accepted as a part of the Doom Patrol early on in his crime-fighting career, Beast Boy is one of the more battle-hardened Titans. Although he seems to prefer taking orders from someone higher up, he has been willing to lead when the position is given to him. Particularly, being one of the few survivors of the Brotherhood of Evil's massive assault on the Titans and their allies, he leads the scattered survivors in a successful infiltration of their headquarters, ultimately leading to their defeat. Another example is when Beast Boy takes a stand against Mento's calloused attitude towards the members of the Doom Patrol and Teen Titans. Beast Boy says he has learned a thing or two from Robin's leadership and proposes a new plan to storm the Brotherhood of Evil's headquarters and stop the quantum generator. Additionally, Beast Boy is a very quick thinker when he needs to be, swiftly morphing between his animal forms to best adapt to the situation at hand. In his humanoid form, he has displayed heightened senses on more than one occasion, such as hearing enemies waiting in ambush or tracking enemies. He was also able to hold his own in a one on one battle against Slade. Beast Boy was also trained in martial arts by Robin so he could still defend himself should his powers ever somehow stop working. In the episode The End, one of Beast Boy's animal forms that was never used was the Spinosaurus (his evil clone transformed into that animal). Beast Boy's evil clone had transformed into the animals Beast Boy had turned into (Hawk, Smilodon, Utahraptor, etc.) and Spinosaurus is the only known animal that Beast Boy never used in battle. History Past Beast Boy's parents, Mark and Marie Logan, were geneticists that would travel the jungles of the world to study their wildlife. Beast Boy was brought up in the jungles of Brazil, Africa, India and several other places. The Logans particularly became interested in a rare species of green monkey, however, the day they finally found it, Beast Boy was bitten by the creature and contracted a serious illness called Sakutia. To save him, his parents attempted to cure him with a new serum, which bestowed him with his shape-changing abilities. As a side effect, his skin, hair, and eyes turned green. His parents later died in a boating accident, which to this day Beast Boy believes he could've prevented, leaving Beast Boy an orphan. Afterward, Beast Boy, determined to join Doom Patrol, broke into their headquarters. He was treated as an intruder, but his efforts to escape capture impressed them, thus earning his membership on the team. Synopsis Beast Boy can shapeshift into Tyrannosaurus Rex Triceratops and Pteranodon when he sees Grimlock Snarl and Swoop even he fights them but doesn't stand a chance that those Dinobots have fire breath and metaled skin even they're stronger than him. He can challenge Bumblebee to race as he shapeshfits into a Cheetah while Bumblebee transforms into Vehicle mode to race him. Sari will be the starter of the race. Bulkhead and Cyborg can watch Bumblebee and Beast Boy racing as they are the audience but Raven and Prowl are not amused. Starfire enjoys seeing those two racing, she flys over to see Bumblebee & Beast Boy as they race as she holds a camera to film to see who's winning as they see a video on TV to see who won or they tie. Appearances Episodes Games Books Comics Notes & Trivia *He has been called by other nicknames such as: BB (Beast Boy for short), Beasty Boo, Little Green One, Green Machine, Beast Man, Beast Dude, Grass Stain (by Cyborg), Beast Boy Wonder, Changeling, Champ (by Val-Yor), Clorbag Varblerneilk (by Starfire when she was mad and ignored Beast Boy), Milnip wooserlop (by Starfire when she forgave Beast Boy), Booger Boy, Boy Beast/'Bast Boo' (by himself when introducing himself to Terra), and Shape-shifter Supreme (by Control Freak). Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Teen Titans Category:Teen Titans Members Category:Shapeshifters Category:Doom Patrol